Tattoo Kiss
by Anime's Girl
Summary: I sighed again for about the billionth time in that moment. I tugged on the sleeves of my wedding dress anxious and excited. Today was my wedding day.
1. Tattoo Kiss

Anime's Girl: Hey I knew I said I was going to do my own verison of New Moon but I never got down to that. So im here with a brand new idea! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon...that honor goes to the great Stephenie Meyer!

Anime's Girl: Alright on with chapter 1.

Bella's P.O.V

I sighed again for about the billionth time in that moment. I tugged on the sleeves of my wedding dress anxious and excited. Today was my wedding day. I felt people behind me make sure that the train of my dress was perfect.

I had on a white long sleeved maternity wedding dress on. Now I know your probably guessing why maternity? About 7 months ago I gave myself to Edward and much to my dissapointment he left for Italy.

After Edward left I found I was pregnant. At first I couldn't believe it because vampires can't have children but Dr. Snow confirmed it. A month later I began dating my best friend Jacob Black.

I told him about my pregnancy and he wasn't too thrilled about it because I was carrying a "bloodsuckers" child but he soon got over it.

After 3 months of dating Jacob proposed to me at La Push. I said yes while he slipped a simple diamond ring on my finger.

So here we are today im 7 months pregnant and getting married. My hair is done up in a upbun with curls dangling at the sides and a simple diamond tiara is in my hair. For my bouquet I chose a simple white rose bouquet with a long ribbon tying the roses together.

a/n go to my profile for the links to the dress,tiara,bouquet and the hair style.

I can feel my nerves getting the best of me as I entwine my arm with Charlie's.

"I'm proud of you Bella." he whispers.

I smile at him.

Before this day my dad asked me if I had forgotten about Edward. Though I have no idea why he asked. He never really liked Edward anyway.

I just told him a simple no. It was the truth. No matter what I would always have Edward on my mind. I know I can never love Jacob as much I loved Edward.

As I stand here waiting for the wedding march to start. I think about all the nights I spent with Edward and my mind drifts to the night when I had no doubts in my mind about giving myself to Edward.

Im marrying a man I know I can never love fully. Mike and Jessica walk in front of me walking down the aisle. Jessica looked back at me and smiled.

She wore a long simple pink bridemaids dress. Renee walked out after that wearing almost the same thing except altered a bit.

The wedding march started soon after that. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Jacob and I were getting married in the local Forks Church. It was small and bearly held 100 people but that was fine with us since we only knew some people.

I sighed again as the church doors opened and we began to walk down the aisle.

My dad was smiling and I was too a little bit.

When we finally reached the altar I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and turned to look at Jacob who smiled at me.

Jacob wore a simple tuxedo nothing fancy.

We held hands as we waited for the ceremony to begin.

"We are gathered today to witness the joining of these young lovers in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

At that moment I heard the church doors slam open.

"I object!" exclaimed a voice.

I turned to see who it was standing in the doorway...

It was Edward.

Anime's Girl: I left you with a cliffy! I hope you guys are not too mad at me.

So I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Kiss me now, Marry me later

Anime's Girl:: Im updating again on Tattoo Kiss...Yay! I got some reviews and Im so happy.

I know some of you guys are probably guessing why the fic is called Tattoo Kiss. Well we all know Edward is a vampire and he told Bella he wasn't going to damn her to a life of damnation. It was like the kiss of death remember? Well that's where you get the Kiss in the title. The tattoo is death and death is forever like a tattoo...there you go...Tattoo Kiss.

Disclaimer:: Roses are red, violets are blue...I dont own..so please dont sue...

Anime's Girl: On with chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Kiss me now, Marry me later...

Continuation from Chapter 1

At that moment I heard the church doors slam open.

"I object!" exclaimed a voice.

I turned to see who it was standing in the doorway...

It was Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob exclaimed.

I saw Edward just ignore him and gave him a death glare. Jacob and the priest backed away slightly.

He came running to me Alice, Emmett, Esme,Carlisle,Jasper and Rosalie right behind him.

I looked at him slightly afraid.

He responded by placing a hand on my now trembling face.

"Bella im so sorry I ever left you. " Edward whispered.

"Why?..." I asked trembling.

" I wanted to protect you Bella...all of us did." Edward said in his smooth velvet voice.

"Protect me from what? I don't understand." I replied softly.

"From the dangers that came with being with us. Everyday we'd put you in danger. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Alice had a vision of you in Italy that you were getting married so we rushed back." Edward said. His eyes scanned my wedding dress and stopped at my 7 month belly.

"Edward you left before I could tell you..." I said tears almost coming down my face.

"This is impossible Bella...you know I can't have children." Edward replied looking at Carlisle.

"Edward the child im carrying is yours. I haven't slept with anyone else except but you." I nearly exclaimed.

Edward turned to look at Carlisle and the back to me.

"Is it possible?" he asked Carlisle.

"Im not sure how this happened...Ill have to look into it later." Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going to be a father Bella?" he asked me smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Yeah Edward.." I said slightly giggling.

"Bella please tell me you weren't planning on marrying Jacob...if you were then I'll leave and walk out of your lives." Edward said looking at Jacob who was really ticked off at this point.

"The way I see it Edward...I love you...and there's nothing you can do about it..." I said smiling at him.

"That's all I need to hear.." he said before placing his lips upon mine. I handed my bouquet to Alice so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

We parted about a minute later my lips were swollen from the kiss.

"Bella im prepared to marry you, right here, right now..." Edward said to me.

"I'll wait Edward...I've waited this long for you to return..I'll wait a little longer before we get married..." I said before turning to look at Jacob.

"Jacob...Im sorry...Im so sorry...I knew if I married you today it just wouldn't be right. You were more like a brother to me..." I said to him sadly.

"Bella...I understand..." Jacob whispered sadly slightly glaring at Edward.

Edward took my hand and along with Alice,Carlisle, Esme,Rosalie,Jasper and Emmett all of us ran at human speed with my train flowing behind me out of the church.

Rosalie and Emmett got into his jeep. Esme and Carlisle got in their car.

Jasper and Alice got in to his car while Edward and I got into his Volvo.

As we drove...I took off my tiara that was attached to my veil and threw it out the window. I watched it fly by and then land on the street.

Edward and I were going to begin our lives together along with our child.

A/n I was going to end the chapter here but that's mean...so I won't.

We arrived at the Cullen's a little while later. Alice took me upstairs and helped me change out of my wedding dress. After changing in some of her clothes she gave me a tight hug, she squealed slightly.

I walked downstairs and immediately joined Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I always kept one hand on my large belly.

"Bella Im not sure how this happened...but it has. Bella I want to take you right now in for an ultrasound." Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"Alright..." I said. There was no point in arguing.

"Ill go with Bella..." Edward replied looking at me, smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

We drove in silence on the way to the hospital. Apprently Carlisle had called saying he'd be back on duty and of course the hospital accepted him.

A/n Im sorry if it sounds rushed. Im really trying here.

I was admitted to the maternity ward of the hospital. Where Carlisle had an ultrasound machine waiting.

I lifted my shirt up just enough so that Carlisle could put the gel. I slightly shivered.

As Carlisle ran the machine over my 7 month belly he looked slightly stunned.

"Carlisle what is it?" I asked.

"Bella your not carrying one child...your carrying 2..." He said looking at me.

Then I did the first thing that came to mind...

I fainted.

Anime's Girl:: There...I promise that I will try to update as soon as I can! Im sorry if this was rushed! If you have any suggestions on names please tell me! Also I know that vampires can't have children but give me a break its my story and Ill cry if I want to! Im going to try to update by tommorrow! If not then kill me...not seriously. So keep looking for updates!


	3. Change for the Better

Anime's Girl::Well I hope you guys are enjoying my latest fanfic and here I am updating for you guys! Im sorry if it was rushed! Im still looking for names for their children!

In this chapter I thank my readers and R and H shipper cause they gave me a great suggestion for a girl name! Emma thats such a pretty name and I am currently considering it! Oh yeah...this whole fic will be in Bella's point of view...at least I think it will be?

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight...please don't sue me...also this is my story and Ill cry if I want to!

Chapter 3

Change for the better...

Continuation from Chapter 2

As Carlisle ran the machine over my 7 month belly he looked slightly stunned.

"Carlisle what is it?" I asked.

"Bella your not carrying one child...your carrying 2..." He said looking at me.

Then I did the first thing that came to mind...

I fainted.

I awoke a couple of hours later in a hospital bed. Edward was by my side.

"Bella...you slightly scared me. Your eyes just seemed to have rolled back into your head." Edward said to me pretending to be scared.

"I'm sorry. It came as a shock...not one but two...Edward how are we going to do this?" I asked him.

"Bella my family is supporting us one-hundred percent..." Edward replied kissing my forehead.

Carlisle walked into the room a little while later.

"Edward...your going to have to change Bella after she has your children...It'd be best if you did it a little while after she has had the children." Carlisle said looking at me.

"I will not damn her soul. Carlisle I told you that." Edward growled slightly.

"She is the mother of these children...and whether you like it or not your children will be half vampire. If you won't change her Edward. I will." Carlisle said his voice a bit stern.

I just watched them argue deciding my fate. I couldn't stand it.

"Edward..." I began.

He turned to look at me.

"Edward I want you to change me, its nothing againest Carlisle but it'd be a lot special if you did it." I said looking at him

Edward looked at Carlisle who just nodded at my decision.

"I guess if it's for the better." Edward said in defeat.

I slightly squealed.

At that moment I pressed my hand to my stomach. One of the twins was kicking. I slightly winced. Edward and Carlisle turned to me.

"No it's nothing..they are just kicking...feel." I said to Edward grabbing his hand placing it on my stomach.

He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much as he felt them kick for the first time.

We left a little while later.

As soon as we arrived at the Cullen's we were greeted by Alice. She squealed and gave me a hug.

"You know im going to be spoiling them! " Alice exclaimed.

"Just not too much Alice..." I said smiling.

"Edward...you sly dog..." Emmett told Edward giving him a playful punch.

"Congratulations Bella." Rosalie said to me. She had never been the one for compliments or congratulations but I guess people change.

"Im going to be a grandma!" I heard Esme shout.

"Hey Edward...two? Damn you two were probably busy that night.." Jasper said to Edward with a smirk.

"Bella tommorrow Im going to take you shopping for maternity clothes and some baby clothes! Do you guys know the genders?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No...we want it to be a surprise..." Edward replied looking at Alice.

"Bella I have something I want to show you..." Edward said to me taking my hand leading me upstairs.

He led me up the stairs to his bedroom. Carefully he opened the door and there in his room he had a four poster bed.

"Edward..you didn't have to..." I said but I was caught off by his lips pressing against mine. We parted after a moment of kissing. My lips swollen from the kiss.

"But I did Bella..." he whispered into my ear. He wrapped his arms around me careful not to pull me too close.

All I could do was rest my head on his chest. Wishing I could stay like that forever.

Late that night we layed there together on our bed. I liked that. "Our bed."

"We have to start thinking of names..." I said smiling my hand rested on his chest.

"I know Bella but it's late...you have to get to sleep. We will think of names tommorrow. " Edward said beginning to hum my lullaby.

With that I began to fall asleep. Alice was taking me shopping tommorrow and I didn't have a choice about it. Tommorrow was also the day when Edward and I would sort through names.

Anime's Girl: We'll...Here it was chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed! Im trying to slow this chapter down. But my mouth has run away with me again. I need names people and powers you think the kids and Bella should have! Help me out here!


	4. Alice's Shopping Day

Anime's Girl: Well I'm back with chapter 4. I'll have some sort of plot line going but so far this is what is going to go on. K? Maybe I'll do a sequel?

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I only own the plot of this story and I'll cry if I want to.

Chapter 4

Alice's Shopping Day.

I awoke the next morning one hand on my stomach. I sighed. It was days like these I wish I could stay in bed all day.

I got up and apperently Edward had been busy he had gotten me a pair of clothes for my "human moment".

I stripped down and got in to the shower. I felt the water just warm my skin up. While in the shower one of the twins kicked again. They seemed to be kicking a lot lately.

I got out of the shower a moment later. I put on my pants and the oversized t-shirt that I'll have to thank Edward later for.

I brushed my hair and teeth and walked downstairs where Alice was waiting for me.

"Come on Bella! " Alice exclaimed smiling. I saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"Are you coming? " I asked him.

"I trust Alice...you two have fun." Edward replied.

We left the Cullens right after he said that. During the car ride Alice was practically screaming.

She seemed excited a little bit.

"Alice are you ok? You seem a little overexcited." I said to her.

"This is the first time it's happened Bella! Vampires can't have children and yet here you are 7 months pregnant!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know..I was surprised too..but I know Edward will make an amazing father." I replied smiling slightly.

"You know im going be spoiling them! " Alice exclaimed as we pulled up at a local maternity store.

We got down and walk inside. Almost immediately Alice was placing clothes on my arms and pushing me inside a dressing room.

The first outfit I tried on was a silk burgandy maternity blouse with a cute little bow in the middle. It really enhanced my 7 month belly. I had on black pants to go with it.

"Come on out Bella! Let me see!" Alice exclaimed.

I did as she told me and walked out of the dressing room. I swear I had all eyes on me.

"That one is a yes! Now try the next one on!" Alice exclaimed again pushing me into the dressing room.

I tried on a silk dark red maternity dress. To tell you the truth it I really loved this one.

I walked out so Alice could see.

"I love the way that looks on you! That one is a yes!" Alice squealed handing me more clothes to try on, sending me back into the dressing room.

The next outfit was a two tone black and white maternity top. It was good if I wanted to just go out somewhere. I walked out and once again Alice approved.

We got a couple of maternity black pants and some denim. She also got me more tops and a couple of dresses.

Alice and I finally left the store carrying about 10 bags full of maternity clothes and baby clothes.

I was only going to be pregnant for two more months. Still I somehow always feel guilty when they spend all this money on me.

We arrived back at the Cullen's about 15 minutes later bags in our hands.

"Welcome back...have fun Bella?" Edward asked me as soon as we got through the door.

"Yeah it was fun..." I replied smiling.

"Hey Alice get Bella ready...I want to take her out tonight." Edward told Alice slightly smiling.

"Alright Edward whatever you say.." Alice exclaimed nearly dragging me up the stairs.

Alice made me take another shower and once I was out she helped me get into the silk dark red dress I had gotten.

I was her barbie doll for about the next hour. She put dark red lipstick on my lips to match the dress. My hair was let loose into waterfall curles. Somehow without me knowning Alice had gotten me red stilletto heels to wear.

When I was all ready..I walked down the stairs where Edward was waiting.

He led me out to his volvo and I got in.

"You look beautiful Bella..." he said as he drove. The rest of the car trip was pretty quiet.

We arrived at the entrance to the meadow. Our place.

"Come on Bella...I'll carry you..." he said smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Edward...dont forget your carrying 3 people..." I said smiling getting on to his back.

"I don't forget Bella...I never forget." Edward replied. I closed my eyes as I felt the forest just breeze past us.

"Alright Bella...open your eyes.." Edward said putting me down on the ground as I opened my eyes to see our meadow.

"Edward...why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He didn't reply...he just walked with me to the center of the meadow.

"Edward?..." I asked him slightly confused.

The moon was high above us. The night shining with stars. A perfect night.

"Bella...I love you...with all my being and I don't think I could ever love anyone else as much as I love you. So do me one favor." Edward began as got down on one knee.

I smiled and tears were coming to my eyes.

"Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward asked me pulling out a velvet box. He opened it to contain a diamond ring with a ruby on each side of the diamon.

"Yes..." I whispered. Tears nearly falling down my face.

Edward smiled placing the engagement ring on to my finger. He got off the ground and kissed me deeply and longing. Like it was a kiss that was long overdue.

We part a couple of minutes later both of us breathless. He pulled me close to him, I let my head rest on his chest.

"Is this all you brought me here for?" I asked never leaving his embrace.

He didn't answer. I smiled again.

After a while we left.

We arrived at the Cullens almost an hour later.

Everyone greeted us and congratulated us on the engagement before Edward and I went to our bedroom.

I took off my shoes...but I didn't bother changing. We just layed there together.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Edward..." I replied placing one hand on his chest.

"Its late Bella...go to sleep." He said beginning to hum my lullaby. That was all it took for me to fall asleep.

Anime's Girl: There you guys go! Chapter 4 in a day! Im on a roll! So look for chapter 5! Oh and yes I am planning to write a sequel after this. But that wont be until probably the end of this month. Im sorry I didnt leave a cliffy! Well ttyl!


	5. A New Lullaby

Anime's Girl: Well Its come down to chapter 5! Awsomeness! Well I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 of Tattoo Kiss!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I do own the plot to this story and Ill cry if I want to!

Anime's Girl: Well on with chapter 5!

Chapter 5.

A new lullaby.

I got up that morning to see that Edward wasn't by my side anymore. I took a shower and got dressed in the two tone top Alice got me with some jeans. I put on some black shoes that I had gotten.

I walked downstairs to see that Edward was waiting for me. He smiled at me as he pulled me beside the piano.

"Bella...I was working on this for you and our children." Edward said to me smiling the crooked smile I loved so much. He began to play and all I could do was sit there in awe.

It was a sweet and soft melody. It was perfect.. Better than I ever could've imagined.

The melody ended on a high note.

I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Did you like it?" He asked me.

"Edward...I loved it thank you..." I replied.

He didn't reply, he kissed me softly and sweetly.

I sat there wideyed and then kissed back placing a hand on his marble cheek.

We parted a moment later.

"Edward...we need to think about names...we can't just keep on holding it off." I said smiling.

"I have been thinking a lot Bella...here.." Edward said to me handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write down the names you like for both guys and girls and I'll do the same" He said getting up from the piano.

"Alright..." I replied writing down the names I liked.

He came back into the room an hour later.

My list consisted of the following names.

For girls it was.

Elizabeth

Amethyst

Anna

Megan

For boys it was

William

Alexander

Henry

Anthony.

"I like Amethyst and William." Edward said looking at me. After that he gave me his list of names.

For girls he had

Emma

Rebecca

Jane

Lilliana

For boys his list was

Joseph

Matthew

Lucas

Johnathan

"I like Joseph and Emma. " I replied smiling at our choices.

Edward and I decided that if they both girls that their names would be Emma and Amethyst and if they were both guys William and Joseph. If they were a guy and a girl their names would be Emma and Joseph.

We showed our choices to the Cullen family. They all agreed they were good names.

A month has passed at the Cullen's. Today everyone was watching me like a time bomb ready to explode.

Night has quickly come as me and Edward lay together.

"Edward..." I suddenly say as I feel warm liquid travel down the side of my pants.

"What is it Bella?" He askes worried.

"I think my water just broke." I quickly replied placing a hand on my stomach.

Anime's Girl: Yay! Cliffy! I hope you guys like my name choices and tell me what you want them to be k? You still got a day! So look the next chapter!


	6. Two Miracles

Anime's Girl: Ok...I haven't been working on this fic cause I have a small case of writer's block! But I will try to make this chapter as long as possible! It will be in 3 rd person though! Also my pick of what Bella has affects the rest of the story which I have planned.

Disclaimer: I hate these things but here goes. I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I couldn't even get a car like Edward's cause it was fictional or at least that's what the car dealer told me.

Anime's Girl: Alrighty on with chapter 6 of Tattoo Kiss!

Chapter 6

Two Miracles.

Edward just slightly looked at her wideyed before quickly running downstairs to tell everyone that Bella was in labor. Carlisle made a call to the hospital preparing a room for Bella.

In one quick motion Bella was in the car and everyone followed behind Carlisle to the hospital.

Through out the ride Bella was just taking deep breaths as Edward commanded.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked while driving behind Carlisle's car.

"Im feeling peachy! How do you think I'm feeling?!" Bella exclaimed wincing in pain.

She continued to take deep breaths through gritted teeth.

They arrived at the hospital moments later. The doctors took no time into getting Bella into a wheelchair.

Carlisle rushed after the doctors signaling Edward to come along to be present at the birth of his children. The rest of the Cullen's stayed in the waiting room.

By the time they got to Bella's room Bella was already in a hospital gown and was connected to a fetal monitor.

A/n you guys should know what a fetal montior is...I don't feel like explaining right now.

Edward sat beside Bella taking her hand in his.

Carlisle on the other hand was checking Bella's progress.

"Bella your right on scheduel. Your about 4 centimeters dialated already. I say you have about an hour left before I can give you commands to start pushing." Carlisle said before leaving the room.

"Great...an hour of this...how-" Bella began to say but she was cut off as a contraction hit her body.

She gripped Edward's hand through the first of many contractions of that night.

Bella found herself drifting to sleep. The contractions were only about thirty minutes apart. Long enough for her to get some sleep at least.

She found herself dreaming of the time when Edward proposed to her the first time after just coming back from Volterra.

_Flashback_

_Bella's P.O.V_

_"On one condition." Edward said. "what?" I replied looking at him._

_"Marry me first..." he said looking straight at me._

_"Ok what's the punchline?" I said._

_"Your wounding my ego Bella. I just proposed to you and you think it's a joke." Edward replied._

_"Edward please be serious..." I said._

_"I am one hundred percent serious." Edward replied seriously._

_"Oh c'mon I'm only 18." I stated._

_"Im one hundred and ten. It's time I settled down." Edward declared. _

End of Dream.

Bella was awoken as another contraction hit her body. Once again she gripped Edward's hand.

Bella's P.O.V

I let a few curse words as I gripped Edward's hand through the next contraction.

Edward just looked at me stunned.

"If you knew how much pain I was in...then you'd understand." I spat. My mood was not good today. It seemed like everything bothered me.

After that contraction I lied back down trying to get some rest. But that didn't work because about 15 minutes later another contraction came searing through my body.

Once again I gripped Edward's hand.

"Don't worry Bella...it will all be over soon." Edward said to me kissing my hand.

The contraction didn't last long thank god. But they were getting closer and closer together.

Carlisle came into the room a little bit later to check on my progress.

"Bella..how far are the contractions?" He asked me.

"About 15 minutes apart now..." I said.

Carlisle did a quick check on my progress.

"Your about 6 centimeter's dialated Bella...you need to be at least nine before the baby's head can get through. Ill be back in a couple of minutes." Carlisle stated before leaving the room.

After Carlisle left I felt another contraction hit.

'Damn it..' I cursed mentally now my hand was always in Edward's gripping it.

"Bella'...your almost there...just hang in there." Edward reasurred me. I just sighed and thanked him for the support.

"Edward...what do you want them to be?" I asked him after a moment.

"Bella..it doesn't really matter to me...I will love them either way." Edward replied standing up to kiss my forehead.

I couldn't reply then because again another contraction hit my body. I was really beginning to hate these!

It seemed like an hour passed and much to my dismay an hour had passed. My contractions were getting closer and closer together.

I gripped Edward's hand through everyone of them. Finally my contractions were just minutes apart.

Carlisle walked into the room at the perfect time. He checked my progress.

"Bella let's get you delievered." Carlisle stated before calling in some nurses.

"We are in delivery in room 226B. " Carlisle called out to them.

The nurses all nodded at Carlisle and began wheeling me towards the delivery room. Edward followed right by my side.

Once in the delivery room Carlisle stood in front of me. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Bella...when I give you the command...you push alright?" Carlisle said to me nodding.

"Alright..." I breathed.

"Ready one...two...three...push!" Carlisle commanded.

I gripped Edward's hand pushing as hard as I could as the contractions were now indistinguishable from one another.

"One...two...three...push!" Carlisle commanded again.

Once again I pushed hard letting out a few curse words. Edward just looked at me in shock.

"Do you know how much pain a woman goes through in labor?" one of the Midwives asked him.

"No..." Edward replied.

"Then prepare yourself for more swearing." the midwife stated.

"Bella just keep pushing..." Carlisle commanded as I continued to push.

"We see the crest of the baby's head." Carlisle stated smiling through his mask.

All I could was let out a small sigh.

After much pushing and gripping Edward's hand which seemed like hours. I felt something slip out of my body. I heard a faint cry and saw Carlisle with a tiny baby girl covered in blood crying slightly.

Edward smiled at me. ''Is that?..." he asked Carlisle.

"Yes...say hello to your little girl..." Carlisle said smiling before handing her over to a nurse.

I felt another wave of contractions hit my body. This was only half over and I had to get the rest of it over with. Carlisle once again positioned himself in front of me.

"Ready Bella...one...two...three...push!" Carlisle commanded.

I gripped Edward's hand pushing as I hard as I could.

"That's it Bella...just keep pushing..." Carlisle commanded again.

"Im pushing as hard as I can!" I exclaimed pushing again. I was afraid I was going to break Edward's hand.

Finally or what it seemed like minutes I felt something slip out of my body. I saw Carlisle with again a tiny baby girl covered in blood crying her little heart out. He handed her to another nurse.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward...you two are now the proud parents of two little girls." Carlisle said to us smiling.

A/n shocked you didn't I?! But I have a reason for why their children are both girls but the explanation and the reasons will come later on in the story.

"I never want to go through that again..." I whispered.

Carlisle turned to the nurses who handed Edward one of our little girls and I was handed the other one.

Edward just looked at them in amazement.

"Thank you Bella..." he said kissing my forehead.

I just smiled looking at the little girl in my arms. Both of them were wrapped in pink blankets. A little pink hat on their heads.

I felt myself falling asleep as Edward called for Carlisle taking the infant away from me.

I awoke a couple of hours later in a blue dullish room. I looked to see Edward sitting there looking at me.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked me.

"Yes I did...the first time I have been out of pain in awhile." I whispered.

"Do you want to see them?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah...where are they." I asked.

"Ill be right back Bella..." Edward replied. He arrived a couple of minutes later with the two bundles in his arms. He handed me one of them.

"Do we know what we are going to name them?" I asked.

"We had originally picked out Amethyst and Emma. If you still like those names?" Edward said looking at me.

"I still like them...I like Emma for this little one..." I said looking at my sleeping daughter.

"Then its going to Amethyst for this one..." Edward said looking at the little girl in his arms.

"We need middle names for them Edward." I replied.

A/N sorry again...but the middle names I pick out...don't be mad cause I didn't use Alice or Esme...I hate doing original stuff like that!

"Bell..."Edward whispered to the little girl in his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Amethyst Bell Cullen..." He said looking at me.

"Alright...I like that...then its going to be Jane for Emma. Emma Jane Cullen." I replied.

He just nodded.

Esme, Alice,Emmett,Jasper and Rosalie walked into the room a little while later.

Alice squealed when she saw them.

"What are their names?!" she exclaimed walking to my side.

"Amethyst Bell Cullen and Emma Jane Cullen." Edward said smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Aw..they are so tiny!" Esme exclaimed.

"Hellz Ya!" Emmett exclaimed.

It seemed like everyone was excited.

"Congratulations..." Rosalie said to us.

"Hey man...congratulations.." Jasper told Edward slapping his arm playfully.

I turned to look at Amethyst and Emma. Both of them sound asleep. I let each one of the Cullen's hold them. After they were handed back to us Edward turned to me.

"Thank you Bella..." he whispered.

"For what?" I questioned blinking in confusement.

"For giving me these two miracles." Edward replied kissing my forehead.

Yeah that's what they both Amethyst and Emma were...two miracles.

Anime's Girl:: This was my longest chapter ever! You guys better review double this time! Im sixty nine reviews away from one hundred ! Hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the long wait. Look for chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Love Bites Literally

Anime's Girl:: Ok I'm back with chapter 7! This chapter will be short cause it will only deal with Bella being bitten alrighty?! I was asked a question...will they grow at a human rate or a vampire rate? Right now...I really don't know. Im going to message some of my multi-reviewers for their opinions and help.

Disclaimer::I hate this thing. I went to a department store and asked the clerk if she had seen a woman named Alice around..she told me I needed to stop reading fictional books. I do not own!

Anime's Girl:: Alrighty...on with chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Love Bites...literally.

Bella's P.O.V

It had been a week since I came home from the hospital. I could already tell Amethyst and Emma apart.

Amethyst cried the most and looked more like Edward than me. Emma was calm and looked more like me.

Right now we couldn't figure out their diets. So for now...I breast fed them until they could begin to eat.

Today was the day I was getting changed. It was all for the best. My children were vampires and my fiance was so it would only fit that I would become a vampire.

I wore some jeans and a post maternity blue top with cup sleeves. I walked down stairs to where everyone was.

Everyone looked at me.

"Alice..please watch Amethyst and Emma. Im asking all of you to watch them for the next three days." I said.

"Of course Bella..." Esme replied.

I smiled. I went to Amethyst and Emma and gave them a quick kiss on their forehead before Carlisle and Edward led me back upstairs to our bedroom.

I layed down on the bed. Carlisle was gave Edward some instructions.

Edward nodded at Carlisle.

"Are you ready Bella? " Carlisle asked me.

"Yes...I've been ready for a long time..." I replied.

"I love you Bella...see you in three days." Edward stated before kissing my lips.

I kissed back and murmered. "I love you" into the kiss.

After that I felt Edward sink his fangs in my throat. I gasped slightly before drifting into unconcious.

The pain wasn't so bad at first. I could feel the vemon just running through my veins.

Then the pain became intense. I could feel myself gripping the sheets crying out in pain. My whole body was on fire.

By the 2nd night my breathing stopped as well as my heart. The fire so longer hurt. I felt my body turn cold.

The second night came and went. By the final day I felt my fangs come in just a little before sunrise.

After that...there was nothing...nothing at all. I woke up to see Edward sitting there staring at me.

"How do you feel Bella?" Edward asked me helping get off the bed.

"Content...Im out of pain..." I replied walking over to the mirror.

I stared at myself in awe. I had a slight redness to my cheeks and my eyes were a golden honey yellow. My hair had gotten longer about down to my waist. My lips were full and tinted slightly red. I was paler but a vampire at last.

"Come on..everyone is waiting and Alice has some news for you." Edward stated bringing me downstairs.

"Yay! Your awake Bella! " Alice exclaimed running up to give me a hug. If I was human I would've been dead by now.

They were all happy. I looked at Amethyst and Emma. They were sleeping soundly. I gave them a kiss on their forehead picking them both up as I did so.

"Mmm...Bella..I think I figured out what Amethyst's power is..." Alice said motioning to a small burnt piece of fabric on the sofa.

"She can start fires with her mind...freaky really. I mean one minute I saw her and she was staring at the sofa intently and then a spark flew." Esme said.

I looked at Amethyst in my arms. She looked so peaceful along with her sister. Emma breathed softly once and then no more. I wonder what power she would have.

I looked at the blanket on the table and it came to me flying.

"Well that didn't take long to figure out..." Emmett said smiling.

"Come on Bella...we have to go shopping for your wedding with Edward!" Alice exclaimed practically dragging me out the door.

I put the twins in their carseat before leaving taking them with me.

"Ill be back Edward..." I said to him kissing him lightly the twins in my arms sleeping soudly.

"Have fun Bella..." Edward said smiling.

Rosalie and Esme followed us out the door.

It didn't take us long to arrive in Seattle. We stopped at the first wedding boutique Alice saw.

We rummaged through tons of dresses. Finally I saw it.

It was a simple classical wedding dress with a small balero jacket. It had a red apple sash around it. The train wasn't too long.

A/n the wedding dress from the first chapter and this one and everything else from the first chapter. The links now work! So go and check them out!

"Go and try it on Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

I just nodded. I walked into the dressing room and put the dress on. It was perfect.

I walked out to see Alice,Rosalie and Esme look at me in awe. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"This is the dress." Rosalie said smiling.

"It's perfect." Esme commented.

I didn't want to take the dress off. It was too beautiful but I did finally and changed into my regular clothes.

By then Alice and Rosalie had picked out their bridesmaid dresses. They were apple red and very simple with an apple red balero jacket to match my dress just slightly.

Esme had picked out a mother of the bride dress that was slightly spagetti straped v-neck apple red.

We finished off the day by picking out my veil and my headpiece. The woman said we would be able to pick them up by the end of the week.

On our drive back to Forks, Alice went over wedding details.

"When and where do you want the wedding Bella?" Alice asked me.

"The meadow..." I whispered looking at Amethyst and Emma. They slept through a lot of things.

"That's doable. I think you guys should have the wedding as soon as possible." Alice said.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"This sunday..." Alice replied.

"Thats a week away...can you really get everything ready untill then?" I asked.

"Of course Bella! Just leave it all to me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice...we don't want them to wake up and have Amethyst set something on fire..." I said motioning to the twins.

"Oops sorry..." Alice said giggling slightly.

Our drive back after that was pretty quiet. My wedding was just a week away and I was soon to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

Anime's Girl: Ok so bassically I got Amethyst and Bella's powers figured out. Amethyst is going to be a lot like her dad and Emma is going to be more like her mother. Im sorry this chapter sucks. Still getting over my writer's block.

Also check out the links to all the wedding items from the first chapter to this chapter! You won't be dissapointed! I want 100 rewiews by chapter 10! That's my goal help me make my goal come true! Look for chapter 8!


	8. Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen

Anime's Girl::Woo hoo! I got 20 reviews! Give me 20 more for this chapter and then 20 for the next chapter. Then 10 for chapter 10 then I'll have 100 reviews! I have figured out Emma's power but it won't show up untill the next chapter when they are older. Im still kind of getting over my writer's block. Bella's power is Telekensis and Amethyst's power is being able to start fires with her mind.

I know how they are going to grow! They will grow at a human rate untill they reach 17 and then they will stop growing because of Edward. If that makes any sense at all. I have a little twist on the normal "when they are little they drink a little bit of animal blood" but that will come in the next chapter for now enjoy chapter 8!

Disclaimer::Alright...I went to a local gym and asked one of the guys if he had seen a guy named Emmett working out there. They told me I need to stop reading fictional books. I do not own!

Anime's Girl::Enjoy chapter 8 of Tattoo Kiss.

Chapter 8

Mrs.Isabella Marie Cullen

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. A week had passed so quickly. Alice was in a rush trying to get all the arrangements ready. All for this. She asked me who I wanted to invite. I had only invited Jessica,Angela,Ben and Mike. Earlier this week I had my first hunt. That was going to take a while to get used to.

Renee came willingly but Phil had a game today so he couldn't make it. Charlie was being stubborn and told me that he couldn't as soon as I told him who I was getting married to. Renee gladly wanted to watch the twins during the wedding. Of course I let her.

Amethyst and Emma were still human techincally. Carlisle said their vampire abilities would not begin to show completely untill they were older. He also said that Amethyst's little incident with the sofa was just the beginning. Amethyst was already beginning to tap into part of her vampire abilities.

Carlisle gave us a lot of information on our twin daughters. They would grow at a human rate untill they reached 17, by then their vampire side would begin to show and it would stop them from growing any more.

Emma and Amethyst slept during the day after we'd feed her. They ate human food still and Carlisle couldn't tell long that would last. He figured it'd stop when they were 17 and they would be able to feed on animal blood.

Today Alice had me in her room. I was her barbie doll. As soon as I took a shower she pretty much dragged me to her room. Sat me down and began to curl my hair. After she was finished curling she began to bobbi pin it up.

Im guessing she was having fun because I could here her giggling. Esme was taking care of Amethyst and Emma while I got ready.

After all the bobbi pinning and the hairspray Alice put in the veil and put the apple red flower on the side.

Finally after all of that. She helped me into my simple wedding dress. Alice had made sure to have gotten out all the wrinkles in it. The red sash around the dress was perfect and it went all the to back and trailed down the small train I had. The finishing touch was my white balero jacket that came with the dress. Alice had managed to get me white shoes with a small heel to go with my dress.

When all of that was done. I took care of my twin daughters while Alice,Rosalie and Esme got ready. They had covered Alice's room in white sheets so that if I sat down I would not get myself dirty. Alice sure does think of everything.

I waited for about an hour before they came back into the room all dressed and ready. They each had a bouquet of red roses to hold and gave me my big white rose bouquet.

Renee came into the room a little bit after that.

"Come on...let Bella have a moment alone..." Alice whispered to Rosalie and Esme.

They shut the door and I was left with my mom in the room.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Renee asked me.

"Of course...I love him...I'd be willing to die for him." I said. Slightly smiling to myself. I had already died for him.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake. He left twice and your still willing to marry him?" Renee asked.

"Our relationship has taken a lot of ups and downs but I wouldn't want to spend any of them with anyone else." I replied.

"Alright Bella..as long as you know what you are doing..." Renee stated giving me a reasurring hug before taking the twins in their carriers leaving the room.

After Renee left Carlisle walked into the room.

"Come on Bella...it's time." He said taking my hand leading me downstairs to the car.

I got in with him for the short drive to the meadow. Once there I got on his back and closed my eyes. It was odd to be riding on Carlisle's back but I didn't let that from ruining my day.

Finally after a moment. We reached the meadow. I got off of Carlisle's back.

I entwined my arm with Carlisle's and looked at the scene in front of me. The altar was just an arch adorned with flowers

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes...I've been ready for a long time..." I replied.

Alice went in front of us to the altar. Her arm was entwined with Jasper's when they reached the altar they parted. Same with Rosalie and Emmett.

They were all wearing black tuxedos.

Finally it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I just took deep breaths as I walked forward with Carlisle.

Everyone stood up and eyed me. The veil covered my face and I was smiling through it.

We finally reached the altar. I let go of Carlisle and held hands with Edward who smiled that crooked smile I loved so much. I handed my bouquet to Alice to hold.

Carlisle was preforming the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding in marriage of these two people. If anyone objects to this union. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Carlisle began.

No one objected this time.

Carlisle then to turned to Edward.

"Edward Masen Cullen. Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, In sickness and in health till death do you part?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"I do..." Edward said looking at me.

Carlisle then turned to me.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Carlisle asked me.

"I do..." I replied.

Carlisle then motioned for Alice and Jasper to bring forth the rings.

He then motioned for Edward to recite his vows while slipping the ring onto my finger.

"Bella...no words can describe how I feel about you. I tried to hide myself from you in school but you were always there. You've always been there. So now I stand here not as myself but as a man in love. So Isabella Marie Swan...I take you to be my wife." Edward said slipping the ring onto my finger.

Carlisle then motioned for me to recite my vows.

"Edward...you make me feel beautiful and wanted. From day one at Forks High School I was attracted to you. I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be standing here. I have always loved you and will always love you and there's nothing you can do about it. So Edward Masen Cullen..I now take you to be my husband." I replied slipping the ring on to his finger.

Carlisle smiled at us.

"By the power vested in me...I now prenounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Carlisle declared.

Edward lifted my veil and kissed me..deeply and longing. Like a kiss that was way overdue.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Cullen." Edward said smiling.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Cullen." I replied smiling.

"I am happy to announce Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Carlisle exclaimed.

My life was officially beginning for the first time.

Anime's Girl::Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 of Tattoo Kiss. I tried to make it long and detailed. I hope you guys look forward to chapter 9 of Tattoo Kiss..Dangerous Girls. Maybe the title will give you guys a clue. Remember 20 reviews for this chapter!


	9. Dangerous Girls

Anime's Girl::I was expecting a lot of more reviews. But oh well. I am returning with chapter 9 of Tattoo Kiss. I just had a ton of ideas for this chapter! So here goes!

Disclaimer::I went to my local hospital asking if they had a man named Carlisle that worked there. They told me I needed to stop reading fictional books. I do not own!

Anime's Girl: Well I hope you enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9

Dangerous Girls

Amethyst's P.o.V

I woke up today realizing what day it was. It was my birthday. On top of that...it was the first day of school too. We had lived in Forks Washington when I was born then when I turned 3 we moved to London,England then to Alaska for some odd reason when I was 7.

Then to New York City, New York at 11. Richmond, Virginia at 16 and finally back here to Forks, Washington. We had bearly moved a couple of weeks ago just before the new school year started.

I sleepily got out of bed and noticed some of my features had changed.

I had always been slightly different than my twin sister Emma. I was more unique I guess.

This recent year I had gotten my nose pierced and lip pierced thanks to my Uncle Emmett. He had signed for me. After the piercings I got the sides of my head tattooed with small stars.

I had a tattoo that covered most of my back. It was a trail of stars that began at my left shoulder and curved down all the way to the right side of my body. It shocked my parents when they saw it but they were used to me doing things like this. I wasn't like my twin sister Emma who was preppy and happy all the fricken time.

I was officially 17 years old today. My eyes which had been normally topaz green were now honey yellow and my hair which had always been a dark red brown was a brighter color. My hair trailed down the middle of my waist and was full of volume. My aunt Rosalie says that my hair is one of the things she envys about me. I was slightly paler too.

I groaned at this and went to take a shower. I let the warm water trail down my body. I got out a couple of minutes later and began to blow dry my hair. After that I brushed my teeth which I noticed my set of fangs. I licked them and tasted the venom. It was sour but sweet almost.

My grandfather Carlisle had explained the whole situation to me a couple of days ago.

Our whole family was consisted of vampires. Each vampire had their own ability. Apparently mine had shown up at just almost 2 weeks after I was born. They drink animal blood to survive but not me and my sister.

At least not yet and they didn't know when we would start to hunt with them. Last night was my last night sleeping because as we all know..vampires don't sleep at all. I would be 17 for the rest of my life.

I can start fires with my mind and let me tell you how a pain in the ass that has been trying to control. I used to set things on fire all the time when I was younger. My family had to carry a fire extinguisher everywhere they went. Now...I can at least control it.

After brushing my teeth, I changed into a black top with black and white striped sleeves. I put on my faded blue jean skirt and my black leggings. My shoes were just old black sneakers. The accessories consisted of my silver braclets with the skull charms and my silver celtic cross. On top my head was my pair of sunglasses. I put on my mesh gloves as a finishing touch.

My make up was just black eyeliner. Simple. I grabbed my mp3 player to block out everyone thought's at school. Mind reading...its a power all vampires share. Some love it...some hate it. I hate it. It's just noise in my head.

I walk down the hall to Emma's room. Emma's room consisted of everything girly. She had her make up neatly on her dresser and her bed was made. She wasn't going to need it any more.

She just stared at me when I walked in. 

"Happy Birthday sis..." she giggled.

"Yeah Happy Birthday to you too." I replied. She was dressed in a navy blue short skirt and a pink girly top. I told you we were different. Her hair was down in waterfall curls.

She was just putting the finishing touches on herself before she joined me out in the hallway.

"Don't tell me your actually going to school like that?" She asked me scanning my outfit.

"You should've gotten used to it by now...come on or we will be late. " I said pulling her arm. Bad idea...I felt almost a shock of electricity race through my body.

I turned to look at Emma who had a fireball in her hand. She quickly blew it out.

"Remind me never to do that again." I said letting go of her.

"Let's do that again..." She smiled at me.

"No..I don't need you stealing my power..." I said. Then it hit me like a train wreck.

Emma's power was being able to steal another's vampires power for a moment.

We walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for us.

"Happy Birthday you two!" Our Aunt Alice exclaimed squeezing us into

I looked at my aunt Alice's face as we let go. She had gotten the same feeling when I pulled my sister's arm.

"Alice...you might not want to do that...Emma has discovered her power." I said.

"What might that be?" Carlisle asked us.

"I have the power to steal another vampire's power for a short period of time..." Emma replied.

"I see..." Carlisle said.

We looked at our parents who were waiting for us by the door. My parents didn't go to school anymore. I guess they figured a couple of times was enough. Rosalie and Emmett didn't either.

"Happy Birthday you two..." Our parents said smiling. They each had small boxes in their hands.

We took the boxes and opened them carefully.

My mom had gotten me the newest Flyleaf cd and my dad had gotten me another charm for my charm bracelet.

Emma had gotten a new set of bracelets...pink from mom and a rose charm from my dad. I had 17 charms from my dad. One for every year. It was something I always expected.

"Thank you..." I replied.

"Come on Ame..." Emma said leading me to our car. We had an audi coupe that our parents had gotten us for our 16 birthday. We shared driving it.

Today it was my turn to drive it. I loved the speed on it. Emma wasn't too comfortable on the days I drove.

We finally arrived at Forks High School. Emma and I got out of our car and walked inside.

As I walked I heard their thoughts.

_"Who are they?" _

_"Freak..."_

_"Nice car..."_

_"Are they sisters?" _

I had enough. I turned on my Mp3 player full blast.

Finally we reached the main office. I put my Mp3 player away for a second .

The woman at the desk looked at me weird.

"What can I do for you?" She asked us.

"We're new here...Amethyst and Emma Cullen." My sister Emma said sweetly.

"Oh here you are..." the woman said handing us our scheduels and the map of the school.

We thanked her and noticed we had a couple of minutes before we had begin to walk to our classes.

Emma and I looked at each other scheduels. Completely different except our lunch period was the same.

"Ill see you later..." I told her turning on my Mp3 yet again. I looked at my first class.

I had AP Math. Math was always my best subject. I boredily walked into the classroom. I told the teacher I was new. I took off my Mp3 player.

He just pointed me to an empty seat next to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi..Im Allison Newton..." she said to me smiling.

"Amethyst Cullen.." I replied.

Her eyes widened when I said this and she turned away from me after that.

_"Her dad...must be Edward Cullen...the one dad is always talking about." _

The class began after that. It was just stuff we had gone over at my last school.

The rest of my morning classes went by slowly. Finally lunch period came. Me and My sister quickly found each other. Surprisingly we weren't really hungry. We only bought an apple.

"So how is your day so far?" Emma asked me.

"It's alright...I met Allison Newton." I said.

"Ooh. The daughter of Mike Newton. The one mom always says was trying to get her to go out with him?" Emma asked giggling.

"Yeah...that's the one. " I said looking around the cafeteria.

I spotted Allison with her group of friends. One of their friends was looking at us confused. I decided to listen in on their thoughts.

"_That's Emma and Amethyst Cullen. Apperently their father is all famous Edward Cullen. They sure look like him a lot. Especially Amethyst. I bet their mother is none other Isabella Swan. My dad says that she was always around them. Emma seems normal but Amethyst looks like a freak..." _

I glared at Allison a small fire ball forming in my hand. Lady luck you have failed me because at the same time the fire alarm went off.

We all rushed out of the cafeteria outside. By then I had blew out the small fire ball.

"He..he...if they ever found out it was you...you'd be in so much trouble!" Emma exclaimed to me.

"Will you shut up...and if they do find out what the hell am I supposed to say...yeah im half a vampire and I can start fires with my mind?" I whispered to her.

After a moment of standing outside we were given the all clear and whisked off to our classes.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. It was getting harder to controll my anger. I hated their thoughts..I hated them.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Let me tell you it sucked.

Emma and I got into our Audi Coupe and drove away.

When we got home...our family had thrown us a party.

Alice had gotten me two bags full of clothes. Emmett had gotten me a brand new ring for my lip and a new ring for my nose. Rosalie had gotten me a pair of brand new black sneakers to wear. These were the best. They had tiny little skulls on them. Esme and Carlisle handed me a little box with a gold ring with an onix stone.

Emma got two bags of clothes from Alice, an mp3 player from Emmett. Some white cinderella shoes from Rosalie and a pink diamond ring from Esme and Carlisle.

"How was your day at school?" My mom asked us.

"I met Allison Newton...and she pissed me off so I almost set the cafeteria on fire." I said bored.

"He He..the fire alarm went off all cause Hot head here got mad at Allison cause Allison was talking about our family." Emma said laughing.

"I'm going upstairs..." I said taking the gifts running up the stairs to my bedroom.

I layed in my bed for awhile. Then I felt a craving...I climbed out my window and jumped down from the second story. I landed firmly on my feet.

I saw it...a cute bunny rabbit...staring at me in the moonlight.

I layed on my stomach..keeping my head close to the ground.

"Why am I doing this...Im hunting...hunting like an animal...I love bunnies...yes...I love them." I whispered to myself crawling on the front.

I reacted quickly grabbing the rabbit. It slightly squealed in my hand. I placed its warm belly near my mouth before sinking my teeth in sucking on it's warm metallic blood.

I felt someone tug on the rabbit. I turned to see Emma standing there.

"Let me!" Emma exclaimed sinking her fangs into the rabbit making loud sucking sounds. I let the warm blood run down my throat filling me.

After we were finished I turned to see the rabbit's corpse in our hands.

"What's happened to us?" I asked tosing the corpse into the woods.

Emma just looked at me without an answer.

Anime's Girl: Well there was chapter 9! I want reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed! Look for chapter 10 of Tattoo Kiss!


	10. Black Sparks

Anime's Girl: YAY! 80 reviews! I feel so happy! Give me 20 more for this chapter and I'll be the luckiest writer ever! I want to make this the last chapter but we'll see k.

Disclaimer:: I went to a photo shoot and asked if they had seen a woman named Rosalie around, they told me I need to stop reading fictional books. I do not own for the last time!

Anime's Girl: On with chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Black Sparks.

Amethyst's P.O.V

I could've almost banged my damn head on the wall today. That was the longest night ever. Emma had to go and snitch about the fricken rabbit we murdered.

Ha Ha murdered...I murdered a rabbit.

_Flashback of last night_

_After we were finished I turned to see the rabbit's corpse in our hands. _

_"What's happened to us?" I asked tosing the corpse into the woods._

_Emma just looked at me without an answer. _

_We walked inside after that incident and sat down on the couch. _

_"We killed a rabbit.." Emma spat out. _

_"More like drank it's blood." I added rolling my eyes at Emma. She was so ditzy._

_"You drank it's blood!" Alice exclaimed squealing._

_"Welcome to the club." Jasper said to us._

_"We knew this would happen sooner or later." Rosalie said sighing._

_"Now you can go hunting with your father and I" My mom Bella spoke up walking over to us._

_"At least you didn't ignore it..like I do sometimes." Our dad Edward said smiling slightly._

_"Hellz Yeah! Hey Mountain Lions are the best..much better than rabbit." Our uncle Emmett exclaimed._

_"Your very first hunt and you did it together." Carlisle replied nodding in approval of what we did._

_"Very well done." Esme declared smiling._

_End of Flashback_

So we murdered a rabbit. I still can't over that. It was disgusting but very filling and right.

Last night after that whole hunt and the long congratulations from everyone. I decided to put blue and red streaks in my hair. Rosalie had gotten me some hair dye a long time ago. I just never used it.

When I was done dying my hair I showed Emma of course and Rosalie.

Emma just looked at me like I had gone crazy and probably had nothing better to do than to dye my hair crazy colors. Blue and Red were not that crazy.

My aunt Rosalie just nodded in approval. My parents hadn't seen it and they weren't going to see it untill they send us off to school. But what can they do. I had already put them in.

I decided to take a shower. I got in...letting the warm water, warm my body up since it now contained no heat. After that I blow dryed my hair letting it fall down to my waist in a wave.

After blow drying my hair, I brushed my teeth. I will never get tired of the fangs. I brush them carefully making sure that they look really good just incase I have to hunt.

I decided to wear my v neck black dress that came up to my knees. It was a very unique dress with pockets.

As acesssories I decided on my celtic silver cross again and my charm bracelets. Those things went with everything I wore. I once again put on my mesh black gloves.

For shoes I put on my leather high heel boots. Finally as a finishing touch I put on my black hat with the small mesh black veil.

I put on my black eyeliner and gave myself one quick look in the mirror before walking down to my sister's room. She scanned my outfit when I walked into the room.

"Who died?" she asked me.

"We all have. Now hurry up or we will be late." I snapped.

"Chill..besides you always say that and we end up early." She spat putting on lip gloss.

Emma had on a light faded long blue jean skirt. As a top she had on blue very low cut silk top. For shoes she wore the high heel white shoes Rosalie had gotten her. Her hair was down covering part of the cleavage that the top showed.

"You look beautiful now let's go! I'm driving again before we're late." I spat rushing down the stairs.

"Alright! Im coming!" Emma exclaimed behind grabbing her bag.

Alice and the rest of them were in their rooms still. Gods knows what they were doing.

A/N...here Im going to let your imaginations run freely.

We got into our Audi Coupe and drove off to school. We arrived about 20 minutes early.

Emma groaned when she got of the car.

"With this extra time..I could've done more with my hair!" Emma spat leaning against the car.

"Whatever..." I replied rolling my eyes. I looked around for my MP3 player.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I forgot my MP3 player...now im really going to have a hard time trying to control my power." I stated.

"Just don't set the cafeteria on fire Ame...you wouldn't want them to know our secret." Emma said giggling.

"You are 3 minutes younger than me and you act like an idiot ." I declared.

"It's my job. Your older so I have to annoy you! " Emma exclaimed pointing a finger at me.

By then more students had begun to arrive. I noticed a new kid walking towards the main building. He had black hair and wore clothes similar to mine. From what I could tell.

"Ooh you were checking him out!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"No I wasn't." I spat. Truth was, he was interesting. Besides me..he was the only one who dressed similar to me.

The bell rang then signaling everyone into the building in a rush. I didn't rush because I didn't care much.

I walked into my AP Math class right as the tardy bell rang and took my seat next to Allison Newton.

"Hi..." she said to me.

"Hi?" I replied.

"Love the outfit..where did you get it? A funeral home?" Allison said smirking at me.

"Yeah I did actually. You can smell the embalming fluid on it. " I spat venom dripping from every word.

"Freak..." she replied turning away from me.

"Bitch.." I snapped looking at what the teacher was teaching us.

I ignored the rest of the lesson. I pretty much ignored the rest of the lessons that morning untill lunch.

Emma and I found each other and just found an apple to place on our trays.

I looked over to Allison and her group.

_"Freak. Her dad is the famous Edward Cullen. Her whole family is consisted of freaks. They don't eat hardly anything and look like they have a real sleeping problem. I mean come on those eyes..contacts. Total freaks." _

I heard Allison think.

That was it. I lit up a fire ball in my hand and threw it. Not caring if anyone found out about us.

The fireball landed right in the trash can starting a fire in it.. I made another and threw at the table where Allison and her friends were at.

They all screamed as it hit making a loud commotion. The fire alarm quickly went off but a little too late.

That's the thing with my fire balls..once they start..they are so hard to controll.

We were all rushed outside but by then the fire had spread destroying nearly the whole entire cafeteria.

"ooh! Your are going to be in so much trouble!" Emma exclaimed.

"Will you shut up!" I spat glaring at Allison and her little group who looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Hey..." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see and it was that boy who I saw earlier walking into the building.

"I know..what you are...and I know it was you who started the fire." He whispered into my ear.

"How do you..." I asked.

"I know a lot about your kind..." he murmered into my ear. I felt his warm breath and it tingled down my spine making me shiver. He finally back away letting me take a good look at him.

He had black hair that was spiked up slightly with piercing blue eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and black pants.

He turned to walk away.

"Im Leon Black by the way..." He said turning to look at me one last time.

"Amethyst Cullen.." I replied.

"Nice to meet you..." He said smirking slightly.

Very nice to meet you indeed. I thought to myself.

The End.

Anime's Girl: I had to end it there! I am writting a sequel to this! That should be up by tommorrow or Thursday. If not it will have to wait till Saturday because Friday is my birthday. So I hope you enjoyed Tattoo Kiss and look forward to the sequel!


End file.
